


The Better To Love You With, My Dear

by Pyriphlegethons



Series: Sheith Fantasy AU one shots [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Ears and Tails, Breeding, Cat keith, Enemies to Lovers, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, animal features, it gets mentioned but that's about it for this one, it's really only for the premise of the fic tbh i needed to set it up, wolf shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyriphlegethons/pseuds/Pyriphlegethons
Summary: Anonymous prompt from tumblr. Cat Keith meets Wolf Shiro.





	The Better To Love You With, My Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on tumblr sent me a prompt: Cat shifter Keith meeting wolf shifter Shiro. 
> 
> I did take some more creative liberties, since there wasn't a premise or a setting specified. I also wasn't entirely sure how to approach the "shifter" part, because I didn't know if that meant werewolf or not. I decided it meet in the middle and go with animal features (so, animal tails and ears), and figured it would be obvious to include ABO because that's just how I be sometimes lol.
> 
> Anyway, I hope anon likes this! I really hope I didn't mess anything up ;w;

Running through the forest, Keith tripped and stumbled over roots and foliage trying to outrun his pursuer. His black ears laid flat against his midnight hair, twitching as they heard the sounds of footfalls growing louder, closer. Keith panicked, eyes wide as large hands grabbed at the back of his red tunic, halting his movements and dragging him to the ground with a loud thud. 

 

Then, his chaser was on him. A man, a  _ wolf _ , with black and white hair and striking eyes. Jaw strong and set tight with frustration as he pinned Keith down by the shoulders and sat against his knees to keep him from struggling. “What are you doing, feline? This isn’t your territory.”

 

“I got lost!” Keith snapped, upper body trying to break free. “I was separated from my pack! Please, just let me go!” He yelled, baring his teeth and refusing to submit despite his plea for freedom.

 

At that, the wolf stared at Keith and slowly, moved to stand, hauling the feline up on his bare, bloodied feet. “Oh, I… I thought you were trying to steal from my pack. We’ve had a lot of missing supplied lately, so when a stranger showed up, I was instructed to act.” He said, holding Keith still with an iron grip on one of his arms. “I’m really sorry for chasing you. My name is Shiro.”

 

“Keith.” He answered bitingly, still trying to shake the grip from his arm. “Let me go. I need to find my pack.”

 

“No, I can’t let you go alone.” Shiro said. “Just because you’re looking for your pack, doesn’t mean I think you weren’t the one stealing my pack’s supplies. I’m going with you to find out.”

 

Staring with wide eyes, Keith growled and thrashed about to make Shiro let him go. “I can’t let you near my pack! How do I know you’re not trying to hunt us all and kill us?” He hissed, but Shiro remained hard and unmoving. “Stupid wolves.”

 

“I can’t trust you, and you can’t trust me. All I want is to make sure you weren’t actually the ones stealing from my pack. That’s all. If you have nothing to hide, then you really have no reason to struggle.” Shiro explained as he loosened his grip. “Where did you last see your pack? I’ll walk with you. I know this area better than you do.”

 

Keith, frustrated, stared at his feet for a moment before looking up at Shiro in defeat. “Fine.” He said, voice soft. All he wanted was to return to his pack’s camp. “I was with my mother last by a waterfall. She sent me to grab some herbs nearby, but I slipped and fell down the side of a hill. I couldn’t climb back up, and my mother was too far from me to see, so I decided to look for a way around. Then you started to chase me.” He explained it slowly for the wolf, his heart rate steadily slowing back down. “It’s getting dark, and I know my mother is worried. I need to get back to her.”

 

Shiro nodded as he listened to Keith, looking away from his face to analyze their surroundings. There were no rivers or streams near by, and Shiro had chased him quite far. It would take a while to reach the waterfall that he was familiar with. “Do you think they would move on without you?” He asked, hand gently massaging the skin that had been bruised by his firm hold.

 

“I would like to think they wouldn’t. But, my mother isn’t the pack leader. She doesn’t get to decide if they should wait for me or not.” Keith said with tears pricking his eyes, growing hot with fear and frustration. “How long do you think it’ll take to get me back there? You chased me for so long, I can’t remember how many turns I took, and…”

 

“Shh, feline.” Shiro hushed and allowed himself to feel some pity for Keith. Both hands soothingly rubbed his arms and shoulders, letting the boy weep for a moment before speaking again. “We went a few miles. You felines run awfully fast, you know.” He chuckled. “Look, there’s definitely a storm brewing. I can smell it in the air. We’ll walk as far as we can for the night, and we’ll find a place to rest until the rain stops.” Keith looked up at him in disbelief. “I know, you don’t want to spend another second with me, and trust me when I say the feeling is mutual. But, we won’t get anywhere in the rain. You’ll get sick, or worse, get lost even more.”

 

“I…” Keith stepped back from Shiro, looking back down at his feet once again. “Okay. Okay, that’s fine. As long as I can find my pack, I’ll deal with it.” 

 

“Good.” Shiro smiled and held out a hand. “Truce, until we find your pack?”

 

Keith hesitantly took the wolf’s hand, his skin calloused and strong, and shook with weakly. “Truce.”

 

*

*

*

*

 

“It’s awfully dark.” Keith mumbled as he walked beside Shiro. Gentle drops of rain had begun not too long ago, he could tell it would only get worse. Winds were picking up, blowing his hair in every direction, and Shiro held onto him and guided the feline where he had to go. “The storm is picking up. Is your camp close?”

 

“It’s a straight shot from here.” Shiro said as he attempted to cover Keith from the rain when it began to beat down on their skin. “We need to hurry. You can’t travel fast with your feet like that.” That was all the explanation he said before hauling Keith over his shoulder, then sprinting to a cave in the side of a cliff. 

Shiro sat Keith down, panting, and then attempted to wring the water out of his shirt and pants. “There’s rations in that box, blankets in that one.” The wolf pointed, before deciding to undress himself completely. He sat his rain soaked clothes on one of the boxes, hoping that by morning they would be dry. “Clothes off. You need to get dry.”

 

Keith frowned as Shiro approached him, tugging his tunic until lifting it over his head. He shivered a bit from the cold winds, skin growing red in an attempt to keep his body warm. Keith pulled an arm full of several fluffy blankets and laid them down on the floor of the dark cave, and seated himself in the center of them before curling up. “We need a fire. It’s still too cold.”

 

“I’m working on it, Keith.” Shiro sighed, laying down his own blankets and a sack of rations before pulling out several logs to set in the pre-made fire pit. “You’re lucky we keep these stocked at all times. If we didn’t you’d be out of luck.” He took two pieces of flint, from another crate near the logs, and clacked them together until they finally caught fire. It was small at first, but it grew larger once Shiro added more small sticks to the fire.

 

Keith stayed quiet, watching the fire grow. He shivered in his little nest and tried his best to cover himself, but nothing really felt as warm as it should. Even the fire wasn’t helping. “Shiro? I, um, I’m freezing.” He whimpered pathetically as he shook under his blankets, staring at the wolf with tired eyes.

 

“You’re probably getting sick.” Shiro said, keeping his voice level so as to not raise Keith’s stress. “You felines walk around with hardly any clothes on, you got soaked in this storm, and now you’re sick because of it.” He couldn’t help but scold Keith a little bit while he got up from his blankets and carried them to Keith. “Make some room. I’ll help you stay warm for the night.”

 

“What? No!” Keith hissed and sat up, body shivering more with him exposed. “You’re naked! And you smell like wet dog!” He squirmed when Shiro laid down in his nest despite Keith’s annoyance, and he held the feline once he covered them both fully with the blankets and pelts. “You… damn it, I can’t wait to get back to my pack…”

 

“You won’t get very far if you get sick.” Shiro said, face resting above Keith’s head. “Then you’d have stay until you got better. That would inconvenience both of us.” He sighed and rubbed Keith’s skin idly, and he felt like ice. “How are you feeling now?”

 

“... A little better.” Keith whispered, but still shivered a bit against Shiro. “You’re really warm.”

 

It made Shiro smile just a bit, knowing that he was helping. His insides warmed at Keith’s soft tone, and his hands continued to gently caress his cold skin in an attempt to warm it up a little bit more. “Once the storm clears, we’ll find your pack. I promise, Keith.”

 

“You sound awfully nice for someone who thinks I’m stealing your supplies.” Keith mumbled.

 

“Truce, remember?”

 

*

*

*

*

 

Shiro woke to pained noises and a wet heat pressed to his throat. He shot up quickly as the familiar scent of heat bombarded his senses, pupils dilating wide as he looked down at Keith, who was flushed and hot below him. “What the… Keith, are you in  _ heat _ ?” He asked, feeling himself growing hard between his legs over the smell alone.

 

“ _ Yes. _ ” Keith whined and reached up to touch Shiro’s bare chest, leaving scorching trails of heat over the wolf’s skin. “I, I need a knot, please…!” He cried out, pained and weak. “Shiro, I’m sorry. I need you to knot me. I can’t, I can’t do this alone!” 

 

The wolf watched at Keith cried below him, hands roaming over his own body, teasing his own cock and then even lower to his wet hole. “Keith, I…” Shiro growled, instinct threatening to cloud his judgment. In the end, he  _ was  _ a wolf. Instinct always won. “Fuck, you should have told me you were close to heat.”

 

“I didn’t… I didn’t know I was so close!” Keith cried out loudly when Shiro dipped two fingers into the feline, easily spreading open the loose and wet muscle. “Fuck! Shiro, I don’t want any foreplay!” He yelled.

 

“Too bad.” Shiro growled as he pushed Keith’s legs apart and leaned down. “I wasn’t taught to simply fuck and take. I‘d rather breed you nice and proper, feline.” He shuddered at how easily his spread Keith open, and moaned into his asshole the moment his tongue tasted his glorious slick. 

 

Keith’s hands dug into Shiro’s hair, pushing him down as he rocked his ass onto the man’s mouth. “Fuck, fuck…  _ Shiro _ , I need you to knot me!” He cried out loudly as his cock leaked against his stomach, hips stuttering as he kept rolling and grinding them down on the tongue was that fucking him so deliciously. “More, more,  _ more, please!” _

 

Shiro grinned against Keith’s hole, lapping at and teasing the loosened rim before he kissed up the feline’s balls and small cock, licking teasingly below the head before taking it entirely in his mouth. He reveled in Keith’s cries and begs, and felt sparks of arousal each time the claws in his hair gently scraped at his scalp. He only stopped once Keith came between his lips, and Shiro smiled as he swallowed it all. “Little felines need to patiently wait for a knot.” He licked his lips before he leaned down to kiss Keith, slow and hot. Tongues dancing and playing together dragged broken moans and whines from Keith, and Shiro loved it all.

 

“Please, Shiro.” Keith whimpered when the wolf broke their kiss, only for Shiro to move up and straddle his chest, massive cock laying heavy against the feline’s cheek. “Fuck, your cock is so big.” He turned his head with half lidded eyes, lips meeting the soft skin and pressing needy kisses against it. “There’s no way this is gonna fit inside…” He shivered, imagining the stretch and how  _ good  _ it would feel.

 

“You can take it.” Shiro smiled, guiding the tip of his cock to Keith’s lips. “You made it this big. How about you show it a little love and respect, since it’ll be breeding your wet cunt tonight?” Shiro’s words dragged an aroused gasp from Keith, who opened his mouth wide, tongue flat and out, to take the thick member inside. “That’s right, Keith. This what your ass is gonna feel once you’re done sucking it.” 

 

Keith moaned and his eyes rolled back, musk and sweat and  _ arousal _ flooding his senses as he sucked the fat cock in his mouth, loving the way Shiro’s precum tasted. He moaned softly when Shiro began to thrust slow and shallow into Keith’s mouth, making sure to not hurt him or push him too far. As each minute went by, Keith found himself able to take more of it with every one of Shiro’s thrusts, until his hips were pressed against the feline’s nose, burying it in a neatly groomed patch of hair. 

 

“Good boy.” Shiro cooed with a crooked, wolfish grin. He pet Keith’s black, silky hair and gently teased one of his sensitive ears, which were perked up to listen to all of Shiro’s dirty praises. “You’ve earned a nice breeding, kitten.” The name alone drew a choked, but happy cry from Keith, and Shiro slowly pulled out until his cock’s head was pushed against Keith’s lips. “Give it a kiss. It’s about to rock your fucking world.”

 

Keith did so without question, his heat completely clouding his mind as he took the thick cock in his hands and held Shiro there as he licked and kissed it, tongue teasing at the hole and lapping up warm precum as he did. Keith moaned, taking the head back in his mouth so he could kiss and bob his head over it. “I want it.” Keith moaned, still kissing and slobbering his tongue all over that sweet cockhead. “Fuck me, knot me,  _ breed me. _ ”

 

Shiro pinned Keith’s hands down, growling as he moved himself down and pressed himself between Keith’s legs. “You little knot whore.” He growled as his cock slid inside the feline, pusing him rim open with very little struggle. “You must get fucked a lot, to want a knot this bad. When I’m done, you’ll only be able to cum from my cock.” He grinned wolfish and hungry down at Keith, stilling his hips once he was buried completely inside. “I’m gonna breed you until you can’t fucking walk,  _ Keith. _ ” He punctuated the boy’s name with a hard, slapping thrust, which helped start a rhythm for his hips.

 

He fucked Keith hard, punching out moans and cries and begs for more as he did. Keith was wailing below him as loud as his throat would allow, and it only drove Shiro to fuck  _ harder _ . Keith wrapped his legs around Shiro’s waist, pulling him closer before his hands moved to cup the wolf’s cheeks. “More, please, I need it!” Keith whined. “ _ Ohh my god _ , I need you to knot me!”

 

“Don’t worry, baby, I’m gonna give it to you, you’ll get my knot soon.” Shiro cooed, kissing Keith sweetly as his brutal pace kept up. His balls slapped lovingly against Keith’s ass, making the most delightful noises draw from Shiro’s throat. His hands went all over Keith’s body and Shiro’s fluffy wolf tail wagged excitedly as he felt his knot beginning to form. “Keith, Keith,  _ Keith I’m gonna knot you. _ ” He growled, voice strained.

 

“ _ Do it, do it, do it! _ ” Keith nearly screamed at Shiro, making the wolf’s ears flatten back. “I wanna see it, I wanna see you fuck it into me!”

 

“Dirty slut.” Shiro laughed, sitting up and grabbing Keith’s waist with both hands, that were inches away from wrapping around him entirely. “You’re so fucking gorgeous. I love your pussy, Keith, I fucking wish I could fuck this cunt  _ every. Single. Day.” _ He growled low in his chest as his knot grew larger, pushing against Keith’s rim hard. 

 

“Put it in! Fuck!” Keith screamed, legs spreading as far as he could make them. “Shit, shit…! Oh my god,  _ oh my god, _ it’s so  _ big! _ ” He tensed up as the knot slowly managed to fit inside, with a little help from Keith grinding dowly as hard as possible. His eyes widened, pupils blown out, as it  _ finally _ locked into him. It was harder and thicker than any other knot Keith had ever taken, and he  _ loved it. _ “Shiro…” He gasped, laying back as his hips twitched and milked the knot inside him.

 

Shiro moaned as he emptied his first load into the boy, fangs bared with the urge to mark and claim. He ran his hands over Keith’s twitching hips, pulling him down and slowly rolling them together in shallow motions. “Your pussy feels  _ amazing. _ ” Shiro gasped when the feline tightened around him at the feeling, before Keith came on his knot. “So good, Keith, fuck…” The wolf leaned down, hips still shallowly humping the feline’s overly stimulated hole. 

 

Leaning up tiredly, Keith met Shiro’s lips in a kiss. It was slow and sweet,  _ tender _ and almost loving. Shiro’s hands trailed all over Keith’s skin and held him close, even after rolling them over onto their sides. “I don’t know how long I’ll be in heat.” Keith whispered between a kiss. 

 

“I’ll stay with you until it’s over.” Shiro whispered back. “I won’t leave you.” 

 

“Good. Thank you.” Keith purred and allowed Shiro to invade his mouth with his skilled tongue, moaning around it as their kissed deepened. 

 

*

*

*

*

 

Keith woke up first, rolling onto his stomach and stretching his sore body out the best he could. His heat lasting just shy of a week, and he felt constant fear that his pack may had moved on already. He relaxed for a moment to allow himself to wake up, and his thin, black tail beat against the furs and blankets below him. 

 

Shiro groaned as he rolled over to face Keith, pulling him into a tight hug as he kissed the mark that he had placed on the feline during the third day of his heat. “We should get going.” He said, voice soft with sleep. “I’m sorry I did that to you.”

 

“Don’t be.” Keith mumbled. Part of him didn’t want to leave those strong arms, that held him with so much love and care. “I asked you to. I don’t regret it.”

 

“I know, but…” Shiro sighed as he sat up, admiring the bright sun outside. “Either way, we have to get going if we want to find your pack.” He stood, grabbing his clothes that he had set out to dry several days ago. “Keith? Come on, baby. We can’t waste daylight.”

 

Keith sat up and stared at Shiro sadly, his jaw tightening. “I don’t want to leave you.” He spoke, sadly.

 

“Keith…” Shiro’s ears and tail drooped sadly as he carried the pretty red tunic over to the feline. “I know, but… I can’t take you home with me. Your pack won’t let me stay, either. I, fuck, Keith. I wish there was another way, but there isn’t. You need to be with your pack. Your family.”

 

“What about  _ our  _ family?” Keith asked, nearly in tears as his voice became watery and choked. “You… What if I’m pregnant? What would I do, then? You marked me, bred me, and now you’re just content with leaving me when I could be pregnant?” He whined, taking his tunic from Shiro’s hands and begrudgingly putting it on. 

 

“That’s not it, Keith.” The wolf snapped, hands grabbing Keith’s shoulders. “I don’t  _ want  _ to let you go. I want to stay by you forever. I want a family with you.” He said. “But, it can’t work. Our packs are too different. Unless your pack lets me stay, then there’s no hope for us being together. I wish it were different.” Shiro whimpered ever so softly, Keith almost didn’t hear it. He pulled the feline into his arms, hugging him tightly and kissing over the mark on Keith’s left shoulder. “I don’t want to leave you.”

 

Keith’s hands came up and gripped at Shiro’s shirt, claws nearly tearing through the fabric as he wept into the wolf’s chest. “I love you, Shiro.”

 

“I love you too, Keith.” He replied, kissing the feline’s cheek before lifting him into his arms. “We have to get going, though.” Shiro said, in an attempt to compose himself. “I can carry you if your legs are hurting.”

 

“You’re already carrying me, Shiro.” Keith giggled, staring up at the wolf lovingly as they ventured off into the woods again. 

 

*

*

*

*

 

“This is the area, I think.” Keith said, now walking beside Shiro hand in hand. His ears perked up at the sound of water, loud and rumbling. “Shiro, I think we’re close!” He grinned up at the wolf, only to have it fall when he saw the grim expression on the wolf’s face. “Shiro?”

 

“I don’t think I can go the rest of the way.” Shiro stated, sadly. “I can’t. I can’t watch you leave.”

 

“Shiro, stop.” Keith snapped, hands grabbing the front of his shirt. “I’ll never forgive you if you just leave me now. We’re so close. I can ask them to let you stay, Shiro! Please,  _ please, _ you can’t leave me now.” 

 

Staring into Keith’s eyes, Shiro felt a tear in his chest. He leaned down to kiss the feline, hands wrapping tightly around him. “Okay. Okay, I can do it for you. I’m sorry, Keith.” The wolf pulled away and allowed Keith to lead him in the direction of the waterfall, heart full when Keith excitedly dragged him down a dirt pathway.

 

“That’s them!” Keith said, excitedly, as he let go of Shiro’s hand and sprinted to the camp. “Mom! I’m back!” He yelled, running into a tall woman’s arms and being lifted and spun around. “Mom, I missed you.” He whined, ears flattening as he nuzzled at scented her. Many others from the pack gathered, each of them stopped a few feet away. “Mom?”

 

“Keith,” Krolia started, hairs raised and eyes watery. “Who did this to you?” She pushed aside the collar of Keith’s tunic to fully reveal the bite mark on his shoulder. “Who hurt you, Keith? What happened?” She pressed, eyes catching bruises and claw marks all over Keith’s legs. 

 

“Mom, I-” Keith started, and turned to see Shiro several feet away from the camp. He looked so alone, so sad. “That’s Shiro. He brought me here, Mom, he saved me and helped me.”

 

Krolia hissed in Shiro’s direction, as did the rest of the pack. “He hurt you. I can smell wolf all over you, Keith.”

 

“Mom!” Keith snapped, pushing out of her arms and frowning up at her. “Shiro is my mate!” He said, standing his ground under the judgemental gaze of his much larger pack members. “I love him! He’s staying with me!”

 

“No, he is  _ not,  _ Keith!” Krolia argued back.

 

“Keith, I told you.” Shiro said, rubbing a hand over his arm. “I couldn’t watch you go. I’m sorry.” His voice went soft as he backed up, preparing to turn away and not look back. 

 

“Shiro, wait!” Keith called out, narrowly avoiding Krolia’s attempt to grab his arm, and rushed to stop the wolf from leaving. “Love, don’t go, please.” He begged as tears fell from his eyes. “Please, please! Don’t give up like this, we need to try!” 

 

“Keith, get back here!” Krolia called, knife in hand as she stalked closer to them. “We need to leave. If the wolves know we’re here, they’ll all try to kill us!”

 

“They don’t know you’re here.” Shiro said with hands resting gently on Keith’s waist. “When I met up with Keith, I was the only one who knew he was here. No one else was at my post.” He explained. “I’m sorry it took so long to get him back to you. I won’t tell anyone, so please… forgive me, but I love Keith so much. I don’t want to leave him.”

 

Krolia watched, eyes narrowing at the loving gazes her son gave the wolf. “Did you knot him?”

 

“I did.” Shiro replied.

 

“Then he may be with child.” Krolia said, simply. “Kolivan!” She called out, turning back to the camp. 

 

“Oh no.” Keith whispered, arms tightly locked onto Shiro as a much larger feline walked out of one of their tents, fur raised and large blade in hand. “That’s the pack leader, Shiro.”

 

Nodding, Shiro watched as Kolivan and Krolia returned to them. He felt weak and tired, only wanted to curl back up with his mate and enjoy his warmth. Shiro didn’t want this punishment. “Sir.”

 

Kolivan gave a once over on Shiro, before turning to Keith. “Do you realize what you’ve done?” He asked. “Once marked, you belong to one person; your mate. You can never mate again.” He explained, looking to Shiro once more. “I’m not sure how you wolves treat mating, but you’ve made Keith yours. Forever. You need to take some responsibility.”

 

“Kolivan!” Krolia gasped in shock. “You’re not going to let him in the pack, are you?”

 

“Normally I wouldn’t.” The larger feline said. “But, I have a soft spot for Keith. I wouldn’t dare deprive him of happiness. Neither should you, Krolia.”

 

Keith’s mother nodded slowly and her gaze moved to her son. “I’m so sorry. I was scared.” Krolia looked up at Shiro, mouth set in a hard line. “I was worried you had hurt my son. If he loves you, truly, then… I can allow it. So long as you treat him right.”

 

Warmth bloomed between Shiro and Keith, a smile working on the wolf’s lips. “I’ll love and cherish him with my entire being. I promise, I’ll be a good mate for your son.” He leaned down and lifted Keith, kissing the feline when he wrapped his arms around Shiro’s shoulders.

 

“Thank you, Kolivan.” Keith purred when he nuzzled his face into the mark on Shiro’s shoulder. “Thank you, so much. This means more than you understand.”

 

Kolivan raised an eyebrow at Krolia and smiled, before turning back to the camp. “He can start his first day in the pack by helping us get ready to move. We have a lot of work ahead of us, you know.” 

 

“Yes, sir.” Shiro set Keith down after one more kiss, then followed Kolivan to await his instruction.

 

Keith watched happily and admired Shiro from afar, leaning into Krolia’s arms as she held him. “Thank you, Mom. I think you’ll like him once you get to know him.” He said, walking with her to their tent and beginning to help her pack up. “You may get to be a grandmother soon, too. I’m sure our pups will be beautiful.”

 

“With you as their mother, I’m certain they will.” Krolia added with a bright smile, watching the way Keith stared at Shiro as if he were the stars and the moon in the night sky. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Pyriphlegethons.tumblr.com (writing) and Tigatrons.tumblr.com (main, multifandom)
> 
> Twitter: @gangstarei


End file.
